the_secluded_mansion_of_pesterchumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secluded Mansion of Pesterchum Wiki
Welcome to the The Secluded Mansion of Pesterchum Wiki A Former GranHighbloods Mansion. 'Description :' Strolling down the hidden trail you have apparently found and decided curiously to go down, You find yourself lost within the darkened, strange area. The dying trees hung onto their last lifelines and the vines cribble at your feet with each step. 'Crunch. Crunch.' The shadowy aroma surrounds you and the strong feeling of being sufficated, makes your abdomen twirl. Your orbs glance down to admire the pavement. Muddled of the dried vital fluid on it, you tilt your head. The grey paved surface was made out of dead diverse human parts. Wandering further into the mysterious forest, your curiosity grabs your attention as your eyes grasp onto the sight of an old manor. The creepy mansion seems empty and appears to need some company. You approach the hive. Haven't you ever heard the saying that curiosity killed the cat? However, sadisfaction did indeed bring it back. Your hand reaches out to grasp onto the grimy knob and tug the door open. The scent of dirt tickles your nostrils and you could almost taste it. Although, there was that after taste of blood. The manor had a large interior inside. The walls were painted grey and the furnature still had cloth on them from keeping them off dust. The rafters had a slight whole in the ceiling which seemed to be ready for repair. The lights were dimmed and Sadly, the stairs, going to the second floor, were falling apart. You hear a whisper in the wind and gently closed the door behind you. This is where you adventure begins. 'Rules :' *'Please Be Nice:' No one likes a dick. This means OOC of character and IC Character. But Keep it In character. Just be respectful. *'Do Not Spam:' I swear I will hunt you down. Don't repeat the same thing over and over. Honking is premitted although don't over use it. *'Don't destroy anything:' as you can see, We are trying to repair it already. However, If you decide to break or destroy anything, You should know that consequences comes out from it. You should be able to fix it yourself. We don't care if you are a violent individual, You don't go to your family members house and randomly decide to wreck their shit. *'Godmodding': Do. Not. Godmod. It's as simple as that. Godmodding means, if you don't know what it is, taking control of another person's roleplaying and forcing something upon them/ etc. You look like a fool if you try it and surely will not be taken as a serious roleplayer. You will be banned after a second warning. *'Don't kill anybody '''unless they allow it to happen. *'No Lurking: Lurky handles are member-made bots that were formed to watch the room and sometimes people leave their pesterchum open when they are on their phone. It glitches. Its annoying. Be careful, Okay? We don't want to ban you. Its for safety reasons. *'OOC : 'of character Use Parentheses and/or /ME Command. Simple, Okay? Don't be that person. Ex: (( )) *'''Don't break the fourth wall: Unless you're op or the former memo founder, It isn't excusable. *'Annoyance: ' You won't get kicked for annoying the operators. Just don't be an asshole. You won't get banned but you will get kicked. *'Fights are premitted: '''Yet I don't recommend doing it but if you do, Just don't break the TV. If the individual gets ingured and/or injures someone else, That is that person's problem. *'No sex or putting your reproductive fluids into "Buckets."' No one wants to see that. You will be kicked. Keep the bunny in the box. *'Rape:' No. You will be kicked and eventually banned. *'Above everything else, Have Fun. ''' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse